Experience it
by Xylius
Summary: What happens when an accountant meets face to face with a runner? Especially if it's Faith Connors. Rated T for some swearing and mild language, with medium firepower violence.
1. the getaway

_**My first fanfic for Mirror's Edge! **___

_**Please forgive the grammar errors and some typos...anyway Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2 is finished btw, I'll just have to upload it soon.**_

_**Dont forget R&R!! **___

_

* * *

_

**The getaway.**

My name, is Greg. I have no idea what was going to happen to me today. But I do know that because of whatever happened today, It's going to change my view about the city I'm living in. Forever.

I woke up at 8 in the morning just as usual. Started getting ready for work. I took my Laptop and everything that I needed for work. I finished my breakfast rather quick. It was a normal thing. A normal day.

I live alone on my apartment. My parents live on this city as well, but I just never visit them. We had a little fight Back in the days. Which makes me more not into the visiting type. I had a girlfriend once. She was kind and pretty. Well at least in my eyes she were. We only dated for about like 3 months before she dumped me. Reason? She says that she met another guy. Ow yeah sure, that's easy to say. So, to sum it up, I live alone, and I'm quite happy about it. I also intend to keep it that way.

I took my car keys and got in my car quickly. Starting the car up was just quite easy.

I worked my way to work on the Pirandello Kruger office. I work as an accountant there. I have no intentions on physique training like being a private security officer. I guess accounting is just what I do best. I'm such a nerd.

So there I was in my office with my fellow associates. I rarely talk to them. But they talk about me all the time behind my back. I just pretended like I didn't know anything about this. I don't care whatever they're saying about me. My intentions are just working.

Faith Connors. Name really rings a bell. My associates are always talking about these so called "runners" that's always running through the city's roofs. Well, I don't really mind about them as long as they don't bother me. For all I know, they're just a bunch of retards who doesn't even have money to train in a gym or something. Jumping on roofs? Yeah right. What a lame excuse.

So just to be quick, I finished my shitty job and got back to my apartment. It was dark. I tried to turn the lights but it wouldn't work. I slowly walked in to my dark aparment. I couldn't see anything except for the light coming from my opened balcony. I walked slowly to my balcony since it is the only light source on my apartment. Just when I reached the balcony, A red dot sight laserish thingy was in my chest. A big bang what sounded like a gunshot was heard.

"HOLY SHIT! WTH?" I complained to myself as I crouched back behind my balcony door. The gunshot Shattered My glass door to pieces.

"Ok calm down." I spoke to myself trying to calm my fear down. Not long enough, another rapid bang was heard. This time, it was an automatic rifle. The bullets went haywire inside my apartment that is being torn into pieces. I ran panickly whilst crouching to my bed.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT, WTH IS GOING ON?! GOD-DAMN!" I complained with a little anger tone. All of a sudden, the fireworks stop. The situation became so quite, when suddenly, my door was being banged really hard by someone or something. The noise was trembling inside my apartment.

I was panicking wildly, I don't know what to do. When all of the sudden , Someone grabbed my shoulder really hard. I turned my head to see who it is. It was Faith. The ones in the tube.

She whispered to me with a little fear in her voice.

"You got a car?"

"I-I, I guess so" I said nervously. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Do you have or do you not?!" She said half screaming

"I do I do I do! Just, please don't friggin kill me" I said rapidly.

"Ok, where is it located?" She said calmy.

Bullets was whizzing again while the sound of banging in the front door was getting louder.

"HEY FOCUS! Where is IT?" She said half screaming again

"Alright Alright alright, It's in the um...The um...Basement! Yeah it's in the basement, totally in the basement." I said with great fear.

"Ok. I was about to leave you here but considering you have no other options, Im going to take you with me. So don't annoy me and just do as I say. Can you do that?" She was asking me with another calm tone.

"I guess?" I replied back simply.

She took my wrist really hard and started to rush through the kitchen window. Since I was dragged, I have no other option but to follow her running. Bullets was wizzing through my ears. The front door of my apartment was destroyed and what looks like 4 SWAT officers carrying a SCAR rifle was coming in through there.

Faith Jumped out with me to the next building through the kitchen window. I was just feeling numb.

She landed perfectly. In the contrary, I landed really rough. And I think I twisted my ankle.

"WHAT THE HELL! GEEZ that GODDAMN HURTS! Why didn't you TELL ME if we were to be JUMPING like CHIMPS to THE NEXT BUILDING! Mother-OW Hell...Damn!" I said whining like a complete loser.

"LOOK! WE REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS CHAT, SO I SUGGEST YOU GET ON YOUR FEET AND START FOLLOWING ME!" Faith screaming loud. I can see that she was really panicking at the time.

I don't want to be left alone their to die, I mean, I wasn't ready.

So I did what she told me. She took my wrist again and started running again like a V8 engine. I really couldn't follow her because I'm not a runner. And not to mention my ankle was not helping me at all. So I fell alot of times, but she didn't quit on me. I didn't knew runners could be such caring even in the time of panic.

Faith rushed through a door on the roof then quickly took an elevator to go to the ground floor. I was really exhausted, so I let my self breath out on the soothing air conditioned elevator.

"Yeah, I'll be there. No I'm using a car. Merc! I can't run around with these PK Officers still chasing me...what? Yeah I'm with someone...So? I can't! I'm using his car....Look Merc, I'll be in your lair in one piece. You just have to get the pizza ready." Faith was talking to some guy on the intercom.

The elevator door opened with a ding sound. She takes my hand with firm grip yet again and starts running straight forward out of the building. We were actually running to my apartment building again to get my car on the basement.

She let's go of my arm as she starts to jump the iron fence in front of her that was separating this building and my apartment. I just stared at her on the other side.

"WELL? Hurry up! Jump!" She said with a hurry manner.

"You expect me to jump? I CAN'T, and I WON'T! For all I know, I'm exhausted as hell, my ankle hurts like shit, Thankyou very much!" I replied back with a sarcastic anger expression on my face.

"LOOK! I don't know WHAT you're up to, but all I know is neither you or I, is going to die tonight. Now jump this God-forsaken fence already!" She said with a sassy style.

"OK FINE! But I'm doing this for my life and not for YOU!" I told her as I start to crawl the fence with great dificulty.

I was half way jumping the fence, when suddenly, 2 SWAT officers was coming from behind Faith.

"HEY! YOU TWO! STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" They screamed while pointing their rifles to Faith.

I just stopped my position immediatly (I was currently in the top of the fence). Faith turned around quickly and shot them both in they're feet with her glock, making the SWAT officers blind fire their rilfe everywhere. As she was doing her "business" I finished jumping the fence and am now in the other side as Faith is.

"OH GREAT! So now YOU happen to be, ow I don't know, CARRYING A GUN!" I said with great fear and sarcasm. I was just shocked that she was carrying a gun.

"IT's not MINE ok? I picked it up on my journey here and happen to get STUCK in your FANCY APARTMENT!" She said replied me with great Sarcasm again.

I really didn't care or less, My goal is just to get out of here and get my normal life BACK.

We ran through the stairs of my apartment downstairs to the basement. Right then, I saw my car in perfect condition.

"There! The Silver BMW! That's my car!" I screamed sounding quite happy for it. I didn't seem THIS happy using the same car for work today earlier this morning.

We both together ran to the car and....I dropped my car keys.

"YOU WHAT?! Can't you just HOTWIRE IT?!"Faith said with shock

"NOOO, YOU CANT HOTWIRE IT!, IT'S A BMW! IT'S controlled ONLINE to an OPERATOR. Geez what do you THINK this is the 60's?!" I said trying to explain fancy automobile stuff.

Suddenly, a group of SWAT and PK was rushing through the building's basement.

They were firing their rifle rapidly making cars glasses to shatter everywhere making it a heavy chaotic situation.

"Look..Ok, you just go find your car keys calmly beneath the cars, and I'll stall them" Faith said calmly.

Faith started shooting back with her glock that was just only one clip left. I was panicking, I couldn't seem to find my keys anywhere under the cars. I started looking over and over again but I just can't find anything . I was so stressed out when suddenly....The key was in my pocket.

I opened the door quickly to get in. So did Faith.

She was in the driver's seat so CLEARLY she is driving.

"OK, what's your PLAN NOW?" I said half underestimating her

"We rush them down" She said calmly with a little smile.

With no time at all, she was getting the car, my car, to a full throttle. The PKs and SWATs are still firing at us from the front. Bullets were penetrating my car's once beautiful body. My Car's glass began to crack as it can not hold on the bullets that were smashing it with great force rapidly.

The car jumped to an air and took an immediate left. Faith throttled the car again making it accelerate so fast and leaving the apartment site within seconds. The PK and SWAT officers were slowly vanishing.

I sighed with great relief and start to close my eyes. I can still see Faith with a serious look on her face. I looked near the hand break of my car and saw Faith's glock. I immediatly grabbed it and point it at her with a freakish look.

"OK, you got out, you got the car right? Now drop me off and leave me be!" I threatened her with her glock that I used.

"Tell me, whatever your name is. do you really expect the PKs and the SWAT team, not to mention the CPF, will let you get away after you helped a RUNNER like me escape through a building using YOUR car?" She said while staring me and my gun with a mischievous look.

"But, Fine! If that's what you really want then , I could just drop you at the New Eden mall for you to buy some Pretzels there. Sounds good?" She continued as she ignored my gun and continued to look to the front.

I lowered the gun and put it near the hand break again. I put my hands on my face as I slightly groan to myself. I then released my hands and I looked out the window.

"Why bother? I don't even like Pretzels anyway." I said as I start to close my eyes again and started to lean relaxly to my BMW's leather seat....with bulletholes ofcourse.

Faith smiled and continued to drive. _"Silly guy, he does know that the gun is empty right?" _Faith thought to herself.

_**Threatening with an empty gun? YEP! Typical accountant. **____** Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon.**_


	2. car trouble

_**Chapta 2! Reviews will be highly appreciated ^^**_

* * *

The sun shines brightly through my Bmw's windows. Making me woke up all of the sudden.

I slightly opened my eyes to see what was going on and where I was. I moaned a little bit to show signs of my awakening, and to complain about how my back hurts.

I looked around for a bit. There was no signs of Faith in the driver's seat.. I also noticed that she left her glock still on the handbreak. I finally took a look out of the car window.

I was in front of some apartment just west of the The shard. I can see the ocean clearly from this view.

I tried to hustle up myself from my sleepiness.

So I got the glock from the handbreak, shoved it inside the inner pocket of my coat. The city is getting quite chilly this time of year, so I usually use my coat to go to work. I'm a man of distinction. At least that's how I think of myself. God I feel so shitty.

I opened my car's door to step outside and took a breath of fresh air.

"Ah shit..." I said as i turned around to see my car's body was now looking like some bent tin can right out the trash. My car was a complete and total wreck.

I can't believe it! She actually dumped me here all alone. I mean, my mind is really messed up right now, and she leaving only just made it worse. Now I don't know what to do at all. What was I

thinking!? Letting her drive like a total maniac, and I just slept there like a complete idiot. I wish I wasn't so nerdy to actually not know that this was coming obviously in my way.

So I took a little walk inside the apartment, hoping to find her.

The apartment was one of those very clean ones. They have many like these all around the city, including mine. But anyway, the apartment also looks like nobody ever lived there anyway. It was just so...hollow.

I got into the elevator on the edge of the corridor. Roof, that is where I'm going. I just figured that if they were actual runners, they should probably be hanging out in the rooftops. At least that's what I heard on the tube.

5 signs you know somebody would be a runner? This statement is everywhere now. I got one just like this on my office elevator as well. Does anybody really notices it? Or did the CPF just put it there for Advertising? Well whatever their purpose is they're not doing a really good job.

Ding. The elevator door opened at the top floor. I wasn't in the roof yet cause the elevator was just capable to reach the top floor. To get to the roof, I have to use the classic stairs.

Ok so I used the stairs to get to the roof. Once I was up there, There was nothing but a plank of wood placed in the edge of the rooftop. It was looking rather like a ramp.

Since it's the only thing up there, I went to the ramp thingy for closer inspection.

"No way..." I hummed to myself on the edge of the roof. I saw what seemed to be like an AC cooling something-something across the other roof I am standing in. The AC cooling system looks like somebody actually lives there.

Suggesting that Faith and her other fellow runners lives there, I guess that's where I'm headed.

I took a few steps back, getting ready for a jump. I was nervous as hell. I know that if I don't make this I'll die. No 2nd chance. My breath was uncontrollable. I put my hands on my face and started rubbing it fast so that I was fully awake.

"You're not a runner you freak, don't jump. You'll just die" those are the only words running through my mind right now. With no other choice, I had to jump.

"ARRGHHH!!!" I screamed as I start to build my speed for the jump. It was still far by the way, when suddenly...

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice was heard from my back.

I stopped my screaming in a sort of weird way, and freeze my body all of the sudden to look at who was saying that. So I turned around. It was Faith. She was staring to me like I was a complete loonatic trying to kill himself by jumping from the rooftop.

"I uh...Well..I was...you know.." I said awkwardly while looking at her with my hand on my hips.

" jump?" she continued. With a weird look to me.

"Yeah that. I wanted to jump because um..well I don't know...let's say uh..YOU DUMPED ME?" I said sarcastically to her.

"Urggh! I didn't dumped you. Geez, I got out of the car to get some breakfast! While YOU were sleeping like a complete idiot! Are all of you city people annoying like this?!" She said to me with denial.

"well you could've just WOKE me up!" I said to her again trying to defend myself.

"I have! 4 TIMES!" She said with a pissed off tone while looking to me like I was the problem.

"Yeah Merc? I'm just across your lair. Yeah I got ourselves some still matured topping pizza. The guy? He's with me. Yeah...he is. I didn't say he wasn't a jerk." She was talking to her intercom again.

"could we just move along..PLEASE?" I said to her.

"FINE! Whatever!" she started running to the ramp and jumped to the next building with ease.

"Ow great! So NOW you're dumping me" I said half screaming from across her building.

"Yeah! I am now officially DUMPING you!" She replied to me, also half screaming.

"well FINE!" I said to her to looking like I don't really care.

"FINE!" She replied.

"FINE!" I just replied again cause I wouldn't want to lose.

"Oh GROW UP!" she replied back to me to end the conversation. She got in the AC cooling thing by the hole on the top of it.

Ok so now what am I going to do? There is no way I'm going to be jumping there. It was still a pretty high and long jump.

I started looking around to find something that could help me get across.

There was nothing. I was so frustrated and also angry. I got down to the streets again and approach my car. I got in the driver's seat and start the car. I was so pissed off because of Faith trying to dump me. But I'll show her who's the man around here. That's right, let's get the heat started.

I made a u-turn with my car and entered the leveled parking lot just behind the apartment. I worked my way to the top of the parking lot, namely, the roof.

I started to throttle my car really fast. My sweat was dribbling really fast from my head to my toes. I gripped the steering wheel firmly with great force. I was about to crash the parking lot borders and land on the other side. That was the PLAN.

"BOOM!" my car went crashing and flying through the air. It was not long that I finally landed on the apartment's roof top where the cooling thingy was located. My car's bumper was severely damaged, and my head kinda hurts because I happen to smack my head when the car landed. The airbag didn't popped out because the impact wasn't hard enough.

I got out of the car with my left hand holding my forehead. It was still sore. I approached the AC cooling system slowly.

Faith suddenly came out from the top and jumped right in front of me.

"What the hell was tha-Ow SHIT...Did you just?" She complained to me while she was looking at my car.

Faith placed her hands on her head while her face was just full of disbelief. She really just couldn't believe the fact that the geeky accountant actually jumped off a parking lot with a car.

Her face started to change from shocked, to angry. She then turned around to my face, glaring me with blazing eyes while pointing a finger to me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She said to me with a mean voice. Her finger was still pointing at me.

"Ow it's MY FAULT? SURE! IT's MY FAULT that I got dragged here with you, Its MY FAULT that you TOTALED the CAR, And it's MY FAULT that my ankle still hurts like shit!" I shouted at her with a really sarcastic tone. My expression was just making her more angry.

"OH SUCK IT UP ALREADY! So you twisted your goddamn ankle. Big hell of a DEAL!" She replied me with great voice.

"Oh I guess you're right. I guess you twisted your ankle LOTS Of TIME! Cause either way, YOU'RE A RUNNER! What the HELL was I THINKING?!" I said to her again with a lot of sarcastic tones on my voice.

She started to run onto me and slammed me hard to my car. Her face was like 5 centimeters in front of me.

"Look, I'm ok if you don't like us, but please give us at least some respect" She said to me with a calm but rather threatening voice with a glaring set of eyes.

She then released me and then stepped away while turning her back on me. I was facing down, and don't know what to do. The situation was quite. There are only the sound of cars and pedestrian passing by below us. I really am confused at the moment.

"So what now?" I broke the silent atmosphere between me and Faith.

"Nothing. We get you back to your place and you go back to your normal life" She answered without even seeing me. Her voice was a lot calmer now.

"So....guess I'll just go then?" I asked her.

"no" She answered me.

She turned back to see me face to face.

"you don't have a car"

* * *

_**What Faith mean by not having a car? Chapta 3 will be uploaded soon. Thx for readin!**_


	3. Proportions

_**I finally written Chapta 3. Fewh! This is kinda long, but I hope you guys like it. Oh and R & R!**_

--

"Ok. There is no way I am jumping through that" I said to Faith while looking at her.

"C'mon. You got the guts to jump with your car, and you can't even jump with your feet to the next building?" Faith replied to me looking rather underestimating.

"The car thing was an accident ok. I wasn't thinking at the moment. I was just mad." I told her the truth.

"You were just...mad?" She stopped there for a second and looked at me.

"Ok, let's say I jumped this gap. But what if I fail?" I converted the topic.

"And you think I didn't estimated that?" She replied to me with great confidence.

"well...you don't look...you know..pfff" I underestimated her

"Urgh! There's a bunch of boxes down below so incase you fall you won't die. Happy? God...and to think that I didn't estimated that. Pfff" She replied back to me while pff-ing me back.

I approached the edge of the building to see if the boxes were actually there. They were. But still, it was pretty high. I'm sure It'll still hurt if I happen to fall.

"See. There's nothing to worry about" She was suddenly right behind me while touching my shoulder. I was actually surprised that she approached me so fast, but I just hid my emotions away.

I started to take a few steps back. Stopped and looked forward.

Call me crazy and everything, I know that I'm not a runner, but I'm about to jump this gap right now in front of me. What about my job? What about my career? What about...my life? What about...if I decided...to become a runner? I was sweating again. I know that faith realized the tension and pressure I felt. My facial expression was changing to distressed.

"Hey. You ok there?" Finally she asked me while bowing down to see my face that was faced down.

For a second there I saw her face. She looked really concerning. I never thought she had another side. Her caring and friendly side. But c'mon, what was I thinking. Hello, this is FAITH we're talking about. She's a RUN-ERR...

"Yeah yeah...I was just...you know..getting ready" I said to her awkwardly while shaking my head.

The moment drops to a silent again.

"Ok, why don't I show you how it's done, and you just, you know, do your thing" She said to me with a little smile on her face. She was like a completely different person.

"Yeah, yeah sounds uh...good. Yeah good." I stand reliefly.

She started running for a while and then just jumped in mid-air until she reached the other side of the building. She turned back to see me and started waving her right hand in the air, as if she were signaling me to copycat her. Oh wait, she is.

Ok so I started to bow down again, getting ready to jump. I controlled my breathing . Not too much, not less, just right. I started to make my first step when suddenly Faith shouted from accross.

"be careful! Just take it easy. Let the flow come to you" She shouted making me halt my first step and stopped again.

The flow? God she was like a yoga teacher or something. I need a cofee after this is all done.

ignoring the "flow" thingy and just started to rearraange my steps again. Just when I wanted to take my first step again, I looked focusly forward one more time to take a good look on where I will be landing.

SuddenIy, I saw what looked like 2 police officers behind Faith. She didn't look like she was expecting anyone at the moment. She was completely unaware of the officers behind her.

"FAITH BEHIND YOU!" I shouted so hard to her while pointing to her back.

She heard me clearly. She turned her body around when the officers were just about rasing their gun to Faith's face. Faith was completely frozen having a gun pointed right at her face.

Gunshots were heard. That's it. That was the end of Faith Connors I thought to myself. So much for having a new friend. This one's a goner too. But wait, what was I holding at my hand? And why is there smoke coming out from the tip of it? OW SHIT I WAS HOLDING MY GLOCK. Faith's pretty much alive. But sadly for me, I JUST SHOT 2 POLICE OFFICERS.

"HOLY SHIT, " I shouted to myself. While staring at the gun on my hand.

"WTH? I THOUGHT IT WAS EMPTY?" Faith screamed from accross the building with a shocked expression imprinted on her face.

"I DON'T KNOW...YOU WERE THERE, I WAS HERE, AND SUDDENLY, URGH!" I tried explaining but it seems that I just can't get it right.

Faith jumped back to my side of the building and stopped in front of my face. She grabbed the glock quickly from my hands and started to take out the cartridge inside of the gun.

"Of course, one last bullet on the barrel, and the second last bullet on the cartridge. What was I thinking this is a type 18 Glock! It burst fires." She started to analyze the gun.

"Uh yeah, can we just cut the investigation and just...you know...continue it LATER?" I said half shouting at her with a terrified look on my face.

"Well you look calm for an accountant who just shot 2 officers" She said to me with an incriminating tone.

"DO I LOOK CALM, GEEZ!" I shouted at her while starting to walk around in circles.

"sshsst listen-listen" She signaled me with her hand to stop complaining. She started to froze, her eyes turned really sharp. There was a silent moment there, when suddenly, the spinning blades sound of a nerby helicopter was heard.

"C'MON!" She grabbed my wrist really hard and started to drag me along the roofs like before. The empty glock was still on her left hand.

The helicopter's sound was becoming more clearly. It's approaching more closely. We arrived at the place we just started where the AC cooling thingy was located. The sky was turning dark. The city was about to be drenched in a heavy rain.

"Wait here, I'll be just a second" She said to me in front of the AC cooling thingy.

"Where could I possibly be going?" I replied to her with a little sarcastic smile. She just replied me with a grin and started to jump to the hole on top of it.

The heli's sound is starting to get louder, I am sure it will find my location in another minute.

It finally started to drizzle. Faith got out of the hole on top of it with another man. He was big. It looks like he's been working out. I assumed that this was the man she was talking to on her comms unit.

"I'll cut you the introduction later, right now, let's just get out of here" She said to me with a little fatigue detected on her voice.

So we all headed to, you guessed it, my car again.

We rushed together to get in the car as quickly as possible. Faith was driving again, I was on the passenger's seat while the big guy, or namely Merc, was sitting on the back seat. The situation outside was raining hard and it looks like we're in a storm or something. Luckily, Even though my car's all wrecked and full of bullet holes, none of the glasses were destroyed. They're just cracked. So none of the rain water managed to leak in.

"Buckle up, This WILL be bumpy" She said to me while she tried to click on her seatbelt. Of course I clicked my seatbelt too. I wasn't planning on getting thrown out the front window.

Suddenly a white shining spotlight was shining at us. The heli was right on top of us. Flying victoriously.

" **IT'S OVER, GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE, FOR OUR OFFICERS WILL ASSIST YOU!" **A voice was heard from what sounded like a speaker. I suppose it was from the heli.

Luckily, The car ignited with ease. This was just pure luck. Faith started to reverse the car while looking back, and made a 360 spin with it. So we were now heading to the opposite direction of the rooftops.

We reached the velocity around 60KM/H, and was heading straight for a fence to nowhere.

"Faith..." She wasn't stopping.

"FAITH..."She still wasn't stopping.

"FAITH!!!" Lastly I screamed at her.

"JUST CHILL OK I KNOW WHAT I'M DOIN!" She screamed back at me without slowing down.

So the car wasn't stopping, and actually got more faster. The heli was still chasing us from above with the lights still centered at us. But it looks like they're havin a hard time controlling the heli. Because of the really hard rain.

So we are now in mid air. We have already crashed the fence, and now makin our way down as gravity does it's job. I just closed my eyes while gripping my seatbelt firmly. I hate to see what happens next.

I felt a great quake as if there was an earthquake or something. We landed on those boxes Faith showed me earlier. But still, it was a really-really hard crash. Smoke and dusts were everywhere, while the boxes we landed on were utterly destroyed. Faith took no time to panic. She quickly throttled the car out of the mayhem. And lost the heli's spotlight completely. I can see that there was a traffic havoc behind us by looking at the side mirrors. And I also know that we were the ones causing it.

I breath out of relieve again. Faith actually really knows what she's doing. There was still tension written allover her face, but she knows that she's already out of trouble.

"That was...a great save back there..." I hummed to her.

She looks at me with a grin and looked back to the front to focus her mind on the road again.

"That's probably the nicest thing you ever told me" She replied me with a calm voice after she looked to the front. I just grinned myself while looking outside my window.

The situation's still cold. It was still raining pretty hard and the sky showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Are you guys...dating or anything?" Suddenly a voice emerged from the back seat.

"NO..NONONO..WHAT..DATING? ME-HIM? PUH-LEASE...I MEAN..PFF..MERC WHAT MAKES YOU?? THINK...YOU KNOW...I MEAN...C'MON" Me and Faith suddenly replied together without looking at the back. We weren't stopping our word rush to Merc. Somehow for some odd reasons, I hate the idea.

"ALLRIGHT I get it already. You're not dating. Can you just turn on the heater please? Gosh, what is it like 3 degrees here?" He said to us claiming his failed guess.

Suddenly something really weird happened.

Just as I was about to turn on the heater, Faith was about to turn on the heater as well. So our hands, for some epic reasons, met.

OMG

After THAT happened for like 2 seconds or so, Faith quickly pulled her hand and places it back to the steering wheel. "Yeah you could..uh..urm! Turn that on" Faith said to me while still looking at the front. I don't know why, but I think this is the first time she's ACTUALLY nervous. I tried to get that perception out of my mind and just turned on the car heater for warmth.

After the car was seemingly warm, I talked to her to break the silent atmosphere again. Merc was already sleeping in the back I think.

"So where are we goin?" I succesfuly broke the silence between us.

"To my sister's place. She has an apartment on The Shard or something. It's the best for us now. At least." She replied back simply.

"The Shard eh? Fancy that. You know how much a room there costs. Your sister must be rich." I tried to humor talk.

"No no. She's not rich. She gets it from her work." She replied to me with a grin.

"Really? Well What's her name?" I tried responding to her with concern.

"Kate. Kate Connors. That's her name" She looked at me with a different expression.

"You guys close?" I replied with my eye brow arched.

"Well, I wouldn't call it close you know. But in a matter of epic way, Yes. Yes we're close" She said back while still putting her focus on the road.

"Well it's always nice to have some family once in a while you know" I replied back to her while grinning slightly to her face.

"Yeah once in a while. So what about you? Got any family yourself?" She questioned me back.

"I have an older brother but, well…we never met. Parents still live on town though. But yeah, still, we never actually, met. Ish." I replied regretfully. It is the truth. I never see my family. I rarely contact them. For all I know, we were just related by blood. Nothing more, nothing less.

"So what's the reason you never see them?" She looks at me with a little confused look.

"I guess you just, you know, grow up. Sometimes a bird gotta leave the nest right? That's just life. But what about you? What about your parents?" I answered and questioned at the same time.

"My mom… she died during the November riots." She sighed for a moment there.

"After that, Dad just couldn't forgive himself…" She answered with her face still looking at the front window. There was a pause there.

"I guess I never forgave him either." She continued with a slow voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't wanna put it that way you know." I replied to her while looking at her face discreetly.

"It's really nothin. The November riots were…complicated. The cops say that the change is for the greater good." She paused again before continuing.

"But good…isn't always right."

I just nodded hearing her statement. I tried to understand her feelings. Losing a mom, or a dad in your life, it's not something easy to sum up. Sure parents could be a real pain in the ass. But one way or another, they're still your parents. And losing them, would be your last wish of your life.

--

_**Chapter 3 end! Does Greg really has feelings for Faith? Find out chapta 4!**_


End file.
